1. Field of the Invention. This invention is directed to a pouring spout, in general, and to a pouring spout which can be selectively opened or closed to interrupt the flow of materials through the spout, in particular.
2. Prior Art. There are many types of spouts known in the prior art. These include pouring spouts which can be inserted into containers to conduct the contents thereof from the container. Typical of this type of spout is the oil-can spout which is inserted into the oil-can by puncturing the top thereof.
Other spouts include spouts which are integrally involved with the container. Typical of such spouts are the pull-up spouts associated with salt containers or the like. Many containers such as gasoline containers or the like include spouts or hoses which can be attached to the container by means of a threaded end.
Some spouts such as those used with faucets or funnels, include valves therein, normally a ball-valve or the like, which can selectively interrupt the flow through the spout.
However, most of these components have shortcomings in one or more areas of utilization. For example, a valved funnel, typically, does not include a threaded end. The faucet-type spout does not include a spout which is readily detachable from a container (or source of materials). The oil-can spout causes or permits dripping of product.
In the current age of do it yourself operations, especially in maintenance of automobiles or similar vehicles, the owner of the vehicle frequently has to insert fluids into the appropriate location. This can include, for example, oil into the crankcase; anti-freeze into the radiator; battery fluid into the battery; and/or brake fluid into a master cylinder. Of course, other fluids or substances can be added to other areas of the vehicle. The listing above is not intended to be limitative or all inclusive.
In performing these tasks, many of the containers which are now utilized for containing oil, anti-freeze, brake fluid or the like come in containers which have a threaded neck. These containers are frequently formed of plastic and/or metal. The conventional method of utilization is to remove the cap from the container and pour the contents into the vehicle receptacle directly or through a funnel. In the case of the oil-can spout of the "puncture-type", the spout operates in a similar fashion.
However, it is well known that in performing any of these tasks, a substantial margin for error exists and product from the container is dripped or spilled during the process. In the instances where funnels are used, it is often difficult to gauge the capacity of the receptacle wherein excessive material is supplied to the funnel and spilled on the floor or on the vehicle engine. Other similar problems occur frequently. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an improved spout which is adapted to engage with the container and to selectively permit closure of the spout so that a controlled amount of material can be transferred from the container to the receptacle.